shadowsar's past
by froststar2009
Summary: shadowstars bad past
1. Chapter 1

I blinked my eyes, the snow white and bright. It took me a while to get used to it before I got up and padded to my sister.  
"Pepper, wake up" I mewed. No sound.  
"Pepper, come on, we have to get a move on" I mewed again louder. Again, no sound.  
I tried again, this time louder and more frantically. "Pepper, wake up! Now is no time to sleep late!" I knew the dreaded feeling. I knew it. But I didn't want to show it. I ran to my brother.  
"Rock!" Rock blinked his eyes and steadily got up.  
"What is it Shadow?"  
"It's Pepper. I can't get her to wake up."  
"Is that all? Gosh, by the way you sounded it was as if someone had died!"  
I trembled. Someone had died.  
"You don't get it Rock! Pepper is dead!" I shouted. A tear slid down my cheek.  
"No. No, it can't be" I saw a look of horror sweep over Rock's face. He ran over to Pepper and I followed him.  
"Pepper! Wake up! You can't be dead!" Rock yelled. Now the tears were streaming down my face. Rock didn't cry. I knew him, he was strong, even the worst of things couldn't get him to cry. A minute of silence surrounded us. I prodded Pepper over so we could see her face. Her eyes were dull and seemed to be staring at something we could never understand. It wasn't long before we heard paw steps.  
"Come Shadow. We can't spend anymore time here. The cats will find us" Rock mewed silently.  
"But we can't leave her!" I cried  
"It's not like we can do anything about it now. Pepper is dead."


	2. Chapter 2

I stumbled again. It was already 1 moon after Pepper had died and yet, still, it seemed as if we couldn't get rid of her in our minds. I could still picture her face, dull and expressionless, as if all of the world was sucked out of her. I sighed.  
"Can't stop thinking of Pepper?" Rock asked. I nodded silently.  
"Don't worry," he replied "It wasn't our fault Pepper died. Pepper was unlucky to have the world taken out of her paws at such a young age, but we are still full of life! Don't let her death stop you from living life to the full" I smiled. Rock was such a nice brother.  
"We'd better get moving again" I meowed.  
"Are you up for a race?" Rock asked.  
"Ready as ever" I replied back, bracing myself.  
"Okay then. Up to the big pine tree over there" he pointed with his tail.  
"Bet you can't catch me" I meowed tauntingly.  
"Bet I can" he exclaimed back. I smirked.  
"Ready, Steady-"  
"GO!" Rock yelled, racing ahead.  
"What the? Cheat!" I raced up to him and soon we were neck to neck. The pine tree was coming closer and when it was a few tail lengths away I gathered up all the energy I had left and sprinted to the finish.  
"Ha!" I cried, leaping up.  
"Great job! For a moment there I thought I could actually beat you!" Rock exclaimed, smiling. I laughed. Today was just one of those days when you felt special, and that feeling felt good.


	3. Chapter 3

I growled. Here we were surrounded by a bunch of rogues. They weren't hard to beat, just...annoying. I leaped up at the first cat I saw. It was a light brown tabby with white paws. He squealed and scrabbled back. I rolled my eyes and bit down hard on his leg, making him run away in terror. I looked at my brother. He looked like he was having a hard time taking down the other 4. I sneaked behind him before jumping on a silver she cat. She didn't notice me until it was too late. I lashed my claws on her side making her yowl in pain. She scrabbled away, terror in her eyes. I laughed. Then I remembered my brother. I turned around immediately. And there I saw him, neatly licking the blood off his paws, as if there was no care in the world.  
"That's the 6th group this moon. Really, I don't think rogues ever give up." I meowed to Rock.  
"Well, rogues are rogues."  
"Good point"  
"Should we start moving then?"  
"Just wait a moment" I sat down and licked my paw. The blood tasted salty, but I had grown used to it.  
"Okay, ready" I called out, getting up.  
"Good. We should be getting near to the forest now" My heart skipped a beat. I had always wanted to see the forest, we were born in a twoleg dump. I followed my brother excitedly. We were starting a new life. In a new place, maybe with new friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Are we there yet?" I asked.  
"For the last time, NO!" My brother growled, for what seemed like the 500th time. I groaned. The valley we were travelling in was very...boring. After what seemed like forever, I saw what looked like a tree.  
"There! There! I see it! The forest!" I called out, happiness shining in my eyes. I was so happy, we finally arrived! I raced to the tree and I encountered a gigantic hoard of trees. It looked like it would stretch right around the world. My brother Rock followed close behind. He smirked.  
"So this is the forest eh?" he meowed  
"What do you mean eh? This is amazing!" I looked at it for a while before dashing into the thick cluster of trees.  
"Hey! Wait up!" I heard my brother call out. I kept running until I came to a small clearing.  
"Geez, why go so fast?" My brother puffed. Suddenly 4 cats jumped out of the bushes.  
"Wha?!" 2 cats jumped on me and pinned me to the ground. I struggled underneath their grip.  
"Tell me stranger, what is your name?" The snowy white tom asked me. I chocked out some words.  
"What? Speak louder!" he ordered me.  
"Your paw is on my throat!" I said again.  
"Oh. Err, sorry"  
"Beside's my name's Shadow. That cat over there," I indicated Rock "is my brother Rock"  
"I am Stormstar. Well, you have a choice. Join my clan, leave peacefully or," he paused "die"


End file.
